C'est fini
by S-moonshine
Summary: Il part, mais elle ne comprend pas. Parfois, "la raison" fait bien pâle figure... Dray/Mione OneShot


-On ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne peut pas c'est tout. Je ne veux pas d'adieu, alors je vais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit, et à partir de demain, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Jamais.

-Draco, le suppliai-je.

-Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

Il m'embrassa avec passion pour me faire taire, puis embrassa mes joues, pleines de larmes. Lui, restait de marbre.

-A demain Mione, je t'aime. Fais de beaux rêves.

-Draco ! Non Dray, reviens !

-Chut.. Je t'aime. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

La tête me tourna et je sombrai.

Le lendemain matin, je crus avoir rêvé. Mais lorsque je me réveillai, je ne reconnus pas ma chambre. J'étais à l'infirmerie et ma tête me semblait si lourde.. Autour de moi, des gens s'affairaient. Je reconnus les Weasley et Harry.

-Tu crois qu'elle est réveillée ?

-Tais-toi Ron, maintenant je suis sûre que oui, le réprimanda sa sœur !

-Hummm..

-Hermione ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Taisez-vous, murmurai-je.

-Ah ! tu vois ! Tu l'as réveille ! Je te l'avais dit, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix triomphante !

-Ginny ?

-Oui ?

-Fermes-la veux-tu ?

Deux jours plus tard, je pus enfin sortir. Mme Pomfresh m'avait expliqué que je m'étais évanouie, et que ma tête avait violemment cogné le sol. Résultat, j'avais hérité d'un traumatisme crânien. Rien que ça… Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour moi et ce fut seulement lors de mon retour en classe que je réalisai qu'il n'était pas là.

-Malefoy n'est pas là, questionnai-je Harry ?

-Non, depuis deux jours, on ne le voit plus, et je dois t'avouer qu'il ne me manques pas !

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Comment ça il n'est plus là ? Parti ? Il est parti ? Où ça ? Et pourquoi ?! Harry, tu sais quelque chose ?!

-Oh Mione, ça va pas ? Ça doit être les effets secondaires ; viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il prit mon bras, mais je me débattis.

-Non, je vais très bien ! Lâche moi ! Dis moi juste où il est !

-Malefoy ? Mais je n'en sais rien Hermione, il est parti c'est tout. Depuis quand je m'intéresse à son sort, demanda-t-il, inquiet ?

C'est à ce moment là que choisi McGonagall pour arriver. Le silence ce fit. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour craquer. Je me mis à pleurer.

**(POV Hermione)**

_J'ai peur, je suis terrorisée. J'avais l'impression d'exister dans ses bras. Je me sentais vivante. J'exaltais. Le paradis sur Terre, je l'avais enfin trouvé. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Moi qui en avait rêvé tant de fois… Mais tout venait de voler en éclats. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'arrive que tout est déjà en train de prendre fin. Un fin dure, amère et tellement cruelle. Fini, c'est fini. Ce mot m'écorche la bouche, me tord les entrailles, me brûle le cœur. Je ai été bercé d'illusions. Triste déception, le réveil est rude. J'ai mal. Je pleure. Je souffre en silence. J'empêche les sanglots de m'emporter. Je fais tout pour me contrôler. Que aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche. Trop tard, je suffoque. Je n'en peux plus. C'est trop dur. Tout mon être se déchire. Mon cœur est brisé, en mille morceaux. Tout s'éparpille. La douleur continue, dure, comme une impression qu'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais. J'ai mal ! Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Je vous en supplie ! S'il vous plait, faites quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux mais ça ne sert à rien, mes larmes sont comme un torrent que personne ne peut arrêter. J'aimerai taper, crier, hurler, courir, mourir. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne veux plus aimer. Je ne veux plus ressentir cette souffrance. Je vous en supplie… Si vraiment un dieu existe, qu'il me vienne en aide. S'il vous plait ! Que quelqu'un m'entende, que quelqu'un fasse n'importe quoi pour m'apaiser… Je tremble, je grelotte. Ma respiration est saccadée, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je perds mes mots, je m'égare. Tu n'es plus là. Tu es parti. Tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir, rien. Tu m'as abandonné, délaissé, ici. Dans ce monde.. Plus rien n'a d'importance sans toi. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Ta voix résonne encore dans ma tête et mes larmes continuent de couler. Je voudrais crier au monde entier ma souffrance mais je n'arrive même pas à entrouvrir mes lèvres, toi qui les a embrassé tant de fois. Je peux encore sentir tes mains sur mon corps, ton souffle si chaud sur ma peau. T'entendre me murmurer je t'aime.. Je me sens salie. Souillée. Je veux oublier. Oublier ses sensations… C'est impossible ! Que nous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné sans raison valable ? Tu m'aimais et je ne pouvais vivre sans toi. Que vais-je devenir ? Je ne sais que faire, tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Qui je suis, où je vais, ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. C'est trop dur. Trop dur sans toi. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Tu es parti. Parti ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en faire de même ? Pourquoi n-ai-je pas ce droit ? Je ne suis pas courageuse, je ne le suis plus. La lâcheté est tellement plus facile. Mais je ne suis pas lâche. Je ne veux pas l'être. Dois-je avancer ou abandonner ? Dois-je essayer de te retrouver, perdre mon temps à t'attendre ? Dois-je rester là, les bras croisés, espérant t'oublier ? Dois-je crier, pleurer ou me taire ? Dois-je faire semblant ? Dois-je tout révéler ? Ou garder nos secrets ?_

_Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai aucune réponse. Et personne ne me les apportera…_


End file.
